It Ends Tonight
by Kegel
Summary: Sara was completely quiet, trying to catch any sound coming out of the darkness, but there was nothing.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't think Greg and Sara would want me to own them.

**A/N: **This story has two parts. This is part 1, and part 2 will be posted very soon. As for the title… the story is named after the song that I constantly hear on Jenny's myspace and that therefore doesn't go out of my head.

**Summary: **Sara was completely quiet, trying to catch any sound coming out of the darkness, but there was nothing.

* * *

**It End****s Tonight: Part 1**

She sprinted into the room, and stopped for a moment, feeling safe in the half-dark, catching her breath for a few seconds. The sound of a door falling into its lock made her turn around abruptly, any sight vanishing as the daylight was shut out and Sara found herself in complete darkness.

She stumbled forwards to where she knew the door was, holding her hands in front of her face to avoid running into the wall. She felt for the door handle and pressed it down hard, once she had found it. The door did not move. Sara pushed the handle again for good measure but the result did not change.

She turned around, pressing her back against the wall next to the closed door. She was not able to see anything and she had not had the chance to get a good look at the room when she had run into it either. She could not even know if not one of them was in here as well. What if she had just run into their arms?

She tried to avoid making any sound, fearing to be detected by them. She tried to be completely silent, but the beating of her heart and the sound of her breath seemed to transfer to the other side of the room, this loud it appeared to her.

Sara turned her head left and right but there was no point. There was not a tiny sign of light. She sank down onto the floor, glancing into the direction of the door although it was just as dark as the rest of the room. She waited for the door to open. She knew that they would find her. For now they seemed to have locked her in here, but she could not imagine that anybody else would find her before they would come back. She moved slowly and as quietly as possible farer away from the door. By now it did not really seem to make sense to be quiet anymore, as she had not heard any other living soul in the room so far, but maybe there was one of them after all, waiting in the darkness.

Maybe she was thinking irrational, but this would not be a surprise after what she had seen, and heard, a few minutes earlier. She still heard that terrible thud replaying in her mind, saw Greg falling down.

Sara rubbed her eyes. She stared ahead in the darkness. It did not matter. She was not able to see anything.

Sara's thoughts were wandering. It would have been worse enough to be trapped inside this room. Now she could not even go and get help for Greg. Not that she had really the hope that there was still a point in getting help. When she had fled from them, she had almost as much run away from having to go and look at Greg's body. She did not want to see it. Somebody else would have to go and look for it.

Sara was shaking slightly and noticed that this was not only because of the gloomy thoughts in her mind, but also because the temperature in the room seemed to be low. She rubbed her arms that lay free, as she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt under her CSI vest.

She did not know how much time had passed, how long she had been in here, how long it had been since Greg had fallen. It could not have been more than a few minutes. Her world seemed to have stopped anyway, when she had seen her friend dying.

She wished she heard an ambulance coming, there to help Greg. Somebody had to have come to help him.

She was sitting around there, useless. In some hours she would maybe be sitting wrapped in a blanket next to a too-late ambulance, and the paramedics as well as her friends would poke her and worry about her, while the person they should really worry about was long gone.

Maybe she would be telling them what had happened, recalling the last crazy half an hour, hour maybe. She did not know how much time had passed.

She would be telling her friends what had happened. She had not really liked this place from the very beginning. Of course, she was not supposed to like crime scenes anyway, it was not part of her job. The whole construction site seemed to be made for accidents. She had got a few critical looks on it when they had arrived, and had noticed that safety regulations did not seem to be in the vocabulary of whoever was responsible for this site. The man who had received them together with Brass, and had told them about the accident that had supposedly occurred, had not looked too happy about her critical glances around, even though she had not even made a remark on it.

The place was not very well-lit either and although the work was supposedly not continued in the dark here, Sara had wondered all too much how the alleged accident had happened then. The memory of the lack of lightning brought Sara's thoughts back to her present situation. Her surroundings were still as dark as ever, the room still as quiet as before and the air just as cold.

By now she was pretty sure that nobody besides her was in the room. There was nobody in here who was looking for her, wandering through the darkness as well in order to catch her. It did not really help her to relax, for she was still not able to get out.

She stood up, walking slowly over to the door. She needed a few moments until she found it, groping for the door handle again. She pressed it down, but nothing happened. Not that she had expected anything to happen. A flicker of panic rose in her for a moment, when she wondered what would happen if nobody came back and unlocked the room. Then she reminded herself that this was still a crime scene and that somebody would come and look for her at some point. She did not know when this would happen, but she could not imagine that what had happened to Greg would go unnoticed for very long, and then somebody would hopefully search the whole area for her.

Sara swallowed down the tears that had threatened to come when her mind had wandered to Greg again. With a pang of guilt she also remembered the police officer whose name she did not even know, who had been knocked out at least, she was not even sure about that. When she had looked up from taking hand prints from that wall and she had seen him lying on the ground unconsciously some distance away from her, she had realized that something was wrong.

That had been right before Greg's yell for help. She had rushed passed the unconscious police officer and passed the place that was marked off as the spot where the victim had fallen down from the second floor of the building site. She had seen Greg being attacked by two men and just as Sara had yelled out to them, they had given Greg a push and he had stumbled backwards, only to fall horribly off the unfenced edge.

Everything else around her was lost to her senses when she saw Greg fall, but the thud that had followed, just a split second later as Sara reasoned now, even though it had appeared longer when it had happened, the thud had jerked her out of her numb staring, just in time to see the men turn around to go for her next. She did not even think about using her gun, and this was probably her mistake. Everything happened too fast, and maybe she was also afraid of what she would do, if she actually aimed her gun at the two men who had killed Greg right in front of her eyes.

Sara had turned and run, and in those few seconds she had changed her mind, so to say, and had pulled out the gun after all, only it was too late. Somebody who she had not even seen coming knocked her from the side, and she lost grip of the weapon that fell to the floor uselessly. Sara had hardly been able to keep standing, but had stumbled forwards, blindly searching for a way out. The staircase had seemed to be that way out, taking her at least downstairs, down from those lethal heights. It had not helped a lot, for she had still not been able to get out on the street, but had instead run around in circles for a while, before she had come into the room where she was trapped in now.

The darkness did not help lifting her spirits. She wanted to kick herself for acting so stupid, even though she did not know what else she could have done. She did not think that she could have helped Greg in any way, that she had had any chance to save him. She had had a chance to save herself, but she had thrown it away.

Sara was completely quiet now, trying to catch any sound coming out of the darkness, but there was nothing.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't think Greg and Sara would want me to own them.

**A/N: **Here is the second part of this story. The song "It Ends Tonight" is indeed by The All American Rejects.

**Summary: **Sara was completely quiet, trying to catch any sound coming out of the darkness, but there was nothing.

* * *

**It Ends Tonight: Part 2**

Sara did not know how long she was sitting in darkness, her mind wandering around in gloomy circles.

She had already tried thinking of any rational way she could come up with to get out of there, but had to reason eventually that she could only wait. Unless somebody had brought a spare key into this room, which seemed rather unlikely, she did not have a possibility to get out by herself. She figured that she might go on search for right that probably not existing key anyway, if nobody turned up soon.

A sudden sound from the other side of the room made Sara start.

Everything was still dark and no second sound followed for now and neither was Sara able to identify what it been. But something, or someone, was there. A sound could not happen by itself. This thought reminded her of the riddle probably Grissom had brought up once. Was a sound a sound if nobody was there to hear it?

Sara frowned. She was here now and she had heard something, so there was definitely something that had caused that sound. At this moment a second sound followed after all and Sara recognized it as a groan. The cause of the sound was certainly human.

Sara had no idea who else would be in here and would have been quiet for all this time. Of course, she did not really know how much time had passed. Maybe her mind was just playing games with her, and the door had just shut a few minutes ago. She still could not know why she had been shut in her anyway. She could imagine that whoever those people had been had decided that it was enough to keep her out of the way and that there was no need to finish her off like they had done with Greg. Maybe they were long gone now, having accomplished whatever business they had wanted to do at this place.

A cough followed the earlier sounds from the other side of the room now, and Sara grew somewhat sympathetic to whoever was over there. They did not seem to feel alright. She was not sure though if it was a wise idea to acknowledge her presence.

She hesitated for some more moments, before she said quietly, "Hey."

She regretted her action almost instantly, wondering if she had made her last mistake now.

The other person coughed again, but this was succeeded by a voice calling, "Sara?"

Sara jumped up. "Greg? Greg!"

She stumbled through the darkness, over to where she thought his voice had come from.

"Yeah, it's me," he confirmed and Sara could hear a hint of a laugh. His voice was probably the best thing she had heard in a long time. It was much nearer now and she slowed down, not wanting to fall over him or run into him.

"Where are you?" she asked, urgency in her voice.

"Here."

Now she was sure that it came from the floor and she crouched down, feeling her way forwards into his direction until she touched his legs.

"Hey, there you are," he said, when he felt her touch. Sara moved forwards, until she could reach him fully, and hugged him. "Oh, that's all nice and swell, Sara," Greg said, "But can you tell me where on earth we are?"

Sara did not let go of him completely, figuring that if she could not see her friend, she would at least be able to fell where he was for now. She wasn't a very touchy-feely person, but she did not like this complete darkness where her observant senses were partially rendered useless.

"We're in a room on that building site," she answered Greg's question.

"What building site?" Greg wanted to know, and Sara noticed now that he was sounding groggy, something she had not even realized in her first relief on finding him alive.

"How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly, not answering his question for now.

"Like shit," Greg replied immediately. "No idea what happened. Where are we? And why's everything dark? I didn't become blind, did I?"

Sara shook her head, only realizing after a second again that he could not see her. "No, you didn't. It's really dark here. Somebody locked us in here, after-"

After they had pushed Greg over that edge and chased her down here. She wondered how Greg had come in here. The most logical explanation seemed that her earlier idea had been right. Whoever those people had been, they had just wanted them out of the way, and had schlepped Greg in here as well, even before she had come. Sara was confused. She did not like losing her sense of time and orientation.

She did not know how much she really wanted to tell Greg. She also wondered how his condition really was. "Does something hurt?" she asked.

"A little bit," he admitted. "I feel like I have a hung-over all over. Usually I don't have a hung-over in my rips, legs and feet though. I think I could count my bones." He chuckled lightly. It did not surprise Sara that he was hurting all over after that fall. He could be lucky he had even survived it.

"I think my right foot could be broken," Greg continued. "It's kinda hurting a bit."

"It's going to be alright," Sara said, knowing it was just a phrase. She had still the hope though that it would become more. "I've been in here for a while and didn't know you were here, too."

"I'm sorry," Greg returned. "I didn't want to scare you or anything."

"No, Greg, you didn't. I was relieved to find you, really." She wished she would be able to see him, but the darkness was still complete around them.

"What happened, Sara?" Greg asked. Sara told him everything she had seen and heard. "Somebody's going to come soon. I'm sure of it," she ended her narration. They just had to hope it were the right people.

"I'm glad you're here," Greg said after a few moments of silence. Sara did not reply anything. "I mean, I don't want you to be in this situation of course," Greg went on.

"I understand what you mean, Greg," Sara assured him now. They waited in the darkness and Sara found herself growing tired. She was not able to keep her eyes open anymore, not that there was any point in it anyway. "Would you mind if we move over to the wall, so I could lean against it?" she asked.

She felt him moving away from her and she followed carefully, until he stopped. Sara held out her arms in front of her, and found the wall. By now she had lost any sense of orientation in the room. She was not sure anymore where the door was through which she had come.

She leaned against the wall, shutting her eyes. She knew it was not a wise idea to fall asleep, but she did not know how long she would be able to help it, if they stayed in here for very much longer.

"I'm glad you're here, too" she told Greg suddenly, feeling like it was important to say it. She probably would not be able to explain him how glad she actually was, considering she had thought he had not survived that fall and had brooded over gloomy thoughts here in the darkness, thinking she was all alone. She was not able to explain him how calming his company was.

They kept waiting and Sara had no idea how much time was passing. She was not able to read her watch in the dark, and neither of them had their cell phones with that they would at least have known the time, and would have been able to call help of course. The darkness did not help either. For all they knew, the night could have ended by now, the sun could have gone up, unnoticed by them.

It was when a clack came from the other side of the room and blinding daylight suddenly fell upon them that they realized that this guess had been right. The day has already begun. They did not even have time to worry who had opened the door.

"Greg?" Sara?"

Sara had certainly never been as happy as now to hear Catherine's voice. She would probably not be as happy about it later on, when she and the others would berate her about all the mistakes she had made during the last night. It did not matter right now though. Nor did the questions that were still on her mind, questions about what had happened and for what reason.

She had shut her eyes in a reflex when the door had opened and the light had streamed in all at once, but now Sara opened her eyes again, blinking, until her eyes had become used to the light. Then she looked over at Greg, took his hand and helped him up carefully to get finally out of there.


End file.
